


A Promise is A Promise

by HaijaJayne



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaijaJayne/pseuds/HaijaJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the very early Van Days. Patrick’s seventeen and Pete wants fuck his pretty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise is A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should put the warning for underaged because Patrick would be at the age of consent but Pete is wayyyy past the age difference limit so I guess it would still be illegal. Oh well.
> 
> I wrote this over an year ago and only posted it on my tumblr. I thought I would finally start moving things over here. I wrote it real quick for a friend and I since then have gone over it and tried to fix mistakes but there might still be a few. Oh well, enjoy!

When Patrick’s mom had agreed to let her seventeen-year-old son get loaded up into a pretty shoddy looking van and travel most of the east coast on his summer break along with two men in their early twenties and Joe Trohman, a kid she had only met a handful of times, she had set one major rule. No girls. Seriously. She had grabbed Pete by the sleeve of his hoodie and yanked him away from where the van was parked before setting a very vicious stare on him. Her words had been tight and extremely clear. “Pete Wentz, I am only allowing Patrick to do this because I can see how much this band means to him. But if there is one thing I am serious about it’s this, if I hear one word about you letting him do depraved things, you will be looking for a new singer. Understand?”

Pete had been wise to just nod politely and say “Of course ma’am, I will take good care of your son.” And the smile was only slightly fake. He was going to take care of Patrick because Patrick was his golden ticket. The thing that was going to set this band apart from all the others. Of course Pete was totally not going to be a cockblock. If the kid wanted to get a little pussy, or dick whatever he preferred, Pete was not going to step in the way. He was just going pull him to the side, hand him a condom and send him off with a cheery “No glove, no love,” at least just to see the amazing shade of red Patrick will turn from his embarrassment. Pete could not miss out on that.

Pete also was apparently not going to protect Patrick from his own advances. Because have you seen that boy’s mouth. It’s the pure essence of porn. And even after being trapped in the same van with this kid for two weeks, Pete still really wanted to see what Patrick’s lips would look like wrapped around his dick. Seriously, it was starting to become Pete’s number one thing to do on this tour.

So Pete isn’t sure how it happened exactly but he ended up in the van with Patrick. Alone. Something about a flat tire, a lack of a spare, a sketchy gas station down the road and Joe and Andy needing everyone else to follow them so they don’t die. Patrick had made a bit of a fuss at that. “Oh so just leave us in the van to get murdered on the highway?!” he had asked, his voice going up to an impressive note. Joe just shrugged and said, “The doors lock. We need someone to stay and watch our gear,” before turning and starting down the road with the others. And oh good point, locks are awesome. And so they sat for a few moments while Patrick jittered in his seat and chewed his lip. And Pete watched. Until he couldn’t stand it.

“Hey, come here. You’re freaking out too much.” Pete murmured, tugging on the hem of Patrick’s jacket that he totally didn’t need, seriously way too many layers for Pete, and waited until Patrick turned all wide-eyed and clearly anticipating the worst. “God you’re adorable.” Pete breathed with a smirk and he was leaning forward to catch Patrick’s already red lip with his own before he could even registering himself moving. But can you really blame him? No.  And Patrick totally kisses back. Maybe just for a millisecond but it totally counts.

“What?” Patrick practically squeaked as he jerked his head back to look Pete square in the face and wow this close up Patrick looks so impossibly young and that should not turn Pete on as much as it does. “We… we do this?” Patrick asked, his light-colored eyes darting to look between Pete’s eyes and his lips. Pete let out a quiet laugh. Seriously this kid is adorable.

“We totally do this.” He nodded and leaned back in and this time Patrick was definitely kissing back and his lips were parting just enough for Pete to lick his way and jesus his mouth was just as pretty to kiss and Pete couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to fuck that mouth. He reached down and pressed the heel of his palm into the growing bulge in his jeans. “Fuck” he whispered against Patrick’s lips and pulled away enough to look at Patrick with dark eyes. Patrick licked his lips which were swollen and a lovely shade or pink and Pete let his eyes follow the motion. “You know what else we can totally do?” And Pete was reaching down to tug on his zippers. He can practically see it click in Patrick’s head and his eyes widen as his face flushes even redder than Pete thought was possible.

“S-seriously?” Patrick stuttered as he looked shiftily around the van like he thought this a huge joke. Pete grinned and let his hand slip to the nape of Patrick’s neck, fingers curling in the strawberry-blonde hair that stuck out of the bottom of his latest trucker hat. “Yeah. You should totally blow me. I mean this is how straight friends show their love.” Pete had quite the wolfish grin and he pressed gently on the back of Patrick’s neck, pretty much trying to guide his head down to where his other hand was working on getting his way too tight jeans down his hips. He went commando that day and he was more than a little happy with that. Less layers meant quicker nakedness. Patrick didn’t fight him though, didn’t even roll his eyes at Pete’s stupid joke. Because this is Pete Wentz. From Racetraitor! And Amra Angelus! And even if he wasn’t so well known in the Chicago scene, Pete was still a major hottie. And yea maybe Patrick really, really wanted to blow Pete. From like the first time Pete showed up at his house. And even when Pete laughed at his argyle sweater.

Okay Patrick fought a little, but only to get Pete’s hand off the back of his neck so he could slide off the bench seat to the (small) space between the front and back seats. Between Pete’s legs. God the view was just as amazing as Pete had imagined. Oh and to take off his glasses and chuck them into the front seat, not wanting to risk them getting in the way, or maybe even damaged. Pete took the moment to use both hands to get his jeans fully down his hips to his thighs. He would have pushed them lower but Patrick’s hand was instantly on his dick and Pete could not be bothered with anything else that wasn’t Patrick’s hand starting to lazily stroke him. “Holy shit.” Pete had to dig his fingers into the seat because Patrick was looking at him with wide eyes and biting his lip and it was taking Pete all his strength not to just grab his head and shove his dick down his throat.

“Ready?” Patrick asked, hand pausing a moment as he settles comfortably on his knees. Pete let out a groan. “I have never been more ready for something in my life.” Pete said practically through gritted teeth. Patrick’s mouth drew up into a quick smirk before he leaned forward licked a quick stripe from base of Pete’s dick to the head.  Pete sucked in a breath and loosened his death grip on the seat enough to tip the bill of Patrick’s hat a bit, giving a better view of Patrick’s blue-green eyes as his tongue swirled slowly around the head. Patrick teased just a bit more, Pete’s voice cracking as he said, “Patrick, just-“ before he took Pete fully in his mouth, almost to the back of his throat and the noise that came out of Pete, a loud moan that almost echoed in the van made Patrick chuckle in triumph. And boy did that do some amazing things.

Patrick may have looked innocent. Seriously Pete would have put money down that Patrick hadn’t even seen a dick that wasn’t his own but he was wrong. So very wrong. Because Patrick was sucking him like a champ, hand working at a quick pace as he stared up at him, hollowing his cheeks and steadily bobbing before taking as much as he could and Pete could feel the soft bump of the back of Patrick’s throat and _oh god_ he was going to remember the feel of that for the rest of his life. “Holy shit Patrick.” Pete groaned and shakily put a hand on the top of Patrick’s covered head, wanting nothing more than to knock the hat to the floor and let his fingers tangle deep into the fine coppery hair that was hidden. But he couldn’t really complain because Patrick pulled off with a pop and if that wasn’t the hottest noise in the entire world. Patrick continued to jerk him off and looked up at him through light colored lashes, licking his lips. “Am I doing good?” he asked with a curious tone and Pete had to look up at the ceiling of the van to stop from coming right there.   

“G-good?” Pete managed to choke out after a few breaths and he was able to look at Patrick’s face. “Jesus Christ Patrick, you need to patent your mouth or something, fuck.” He laughed weakly, because Patrick was doing that lip biting thing again not losing his rhythm with the hand that was stroking his cock. Fucking drummers always have great timing. “Oh good.” Patrick said off-handedly before leaning down again to take Pete in his mouth and Pete was teetering so close to the edge he almost wants to feel embarrassed. But he figured he couldn’t be blamed. Patrick fucking Stump had his pretty mouth stretched tight around his dick and Pete had to wonder if he actually was murdered while waiting for Andy and Joe to come back and this was his Heaven. Either way Pete could not feel any shame at the slow burn of tightness in his lower stomach building up. He was pretty sure he was about to see stars.

“Patrick. ‘Trick, I’m gonna – you might wanna- um.” Pete warned with a quick tug on Patrick’s collar. It’s only polite to warn him. But Patrick looked back up at him and let a muffled “Uh huh,” vibrate around Pete’s dick. And oh. _Oh_. Correction. That was the hottest sound in the entire fucking world and it pretty much _shoved_ Pete over the edge, causing him to groan deep and loud as he shot down Patrick’s throat and Patrick swallowed him down with ease before pulled off with a soft pop. Patrick let out a soft moan, as he quickly unzipped his jeans and let go of Pete’s cock to pull out his own, letting his head rest on thigh as he almost frantically jerking himself off. It only took a minute though, and Patrick came in his hand, panting Pete’s name into his inner thigh. If Pete could have come again, he would have. Right then.

They stayed like that for a moment, panting loudly in the suddenly silent van before Patrick could lift his head again and Pete took the time to pull his jeans up and tuck himself in. Patrick wiped his hand on a random shirt on the floor and pulled his jeans back on his hips before Pete started tugging on the collar of his jean jacket. “Come here.” He practically cooed and pulled Patrick up into his lap, gripping a hand against the nape of his neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. He could totally taste himself on Patrick’s tongue and he wasn’t even grossed out. He kissed Patrick until they both needed to breath and pressed their foreheads together as they gasped for air. “We should totally keep doing this.” Pete leaned back with a smirk and Patrick couldn’t stop the exaggerated eye roll. Pete’s smirk shifted to a full blown grin and he let out one of his loud braying laughs. Patrick reached up and readjusted the hat on his head. “Yeah, that sounds like a pretty great idea. For once.” Patrick said as he slid off Pete’s lap and zipped his jeans back up. Just as Pete opened his mouth to respond there was a sharp rapping noise on the window and both of them jumped at the sound. They turned to see Andy waving through the window.

“Open the door, we got the new tire.” Pete grinned and reached over and flicked the lock on the door. Andy slid open the door and climbed into the back to dig the jack out from under all their crap. Joe slid in behind him, stopping in the doorway to stare at Pete. “Dude why are your jeans open?” Joe asked with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you looking at my crotch Trohman?” Pete shot back as he buttoned his jeans up before reaching out to sock Joe in the arm. Joe considered fighting back, but he had just walked a whole fucking two miles, to and from that scary ass gas station so it picked his battles and flopped on the empty bench seat behind them.

In the end, Pete totally kept his promise to Mrs. Stump. Patrick didn’t do anything depraved in the van with girls. 


End file.
